1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an inductor/transformer and the manufacturing method thereof, wherein the inductance, quality factor, and self-resonance frequency of the inductor/transformer can be input into a simulator to proceed with the simulation process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wide application of the wireless communication device improves the manufacturing process and the design of the RFIC, such as the reduction of chip size, improvement of the yield, and so on. In general, transistors and passive elements, such as inductors, play an essential role in the RFIC; for example, the inductor is provided within the filter and the amplifier of the RFIC.
In the design and manufacturing processes of the circuit, it is of great importance to consider the inductance, quality factor (Q), and self-resonance frequency (Fsr) of the inductor. For example, an inductor with a high quality factor can store more energy and reduce electronic noise; moreover, the inductance and quality factor (Q) correlate closely with the self-resonance frequency (Fsr) of the inductor, such that the inductance, quality factor (Q), and self-resonance frequency (Fsr) of the inductor are usually limited in specific scope according to the demand of the circuit.
In traditionally, the inductance, quality factor (Q), and self-resonance frequency (Fsr) of the inductor are extracted from network synthesizer. Thereafter, the designer can select the proper inductor according to the measured inductance, quality factor (Q), and self-resonance frequency Fsr(Fsr).
One major drawback of foregoing the mentioned embodiment is the cost of the manufacturing process; it cannot be reduced because of the manufacturing and measuring of a variety of inductors. Furthermore, the thickness of the conductive layer within the inductor is increased in order to improve the quality factor of the inductor, and it is more difficult to manufacture the inductor by way of the generic logic circuit process.